It has heretofore been proposed to provide various containers for storing toiletries in a shower such as hanging soap dishes. As one would expect, there are numerous prior art patents which teach varying methods of suspension from shower heads and curtain rods, as well as varying soap dish designs. It has been found desirable to provide a convenient, compact container or kit for carrying and supporting toiletries in the shower. Such kits known in the art today have been found to have several short comings.
The problems with these prior devices include their similarity to the standard dimensioned 6 pack, used for beer. Such devices have equal area cells which are incompatible with the wide variety of differing shaped toiletries constantly appearing on the market today. Consequently, many common toiletries or cosmetics do not fit into the kit rendering such a device useless. Similarly, these prior devices are difficult and inconvenient to hang or suspend in many shower stalls which today are all designed differently in hotels, schools, etc. If the device is not securely suspended, being full of breakable and expensive toiletries, obvious safety problems arise.
One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,898, patented Oct. 4, 1960 by L. R. Freeburg. The Freeburg kit structure consists of a base portion having specific sized recesses for holding specific sized articles. It further provides an elongated handle extending through a removable cover. This device has the disadvantage that with the cover removed, if the base was jarred somewhat, the contents might fall out of their recesses and spill or break. Furthermore, only certain items will fit into the specifically dimensioned recesses. The handle which extends up from the base is useful for transporting the device, but unless there is a hook of sorts available in the shower stall, which seems unlikely, the user will be unable to conveniently suspend the kit for easy access.
With the foregoing in mind, it would appear that there is a real need in the art to provide a rigid container for toiletries, or similar articles, which may receive a variety of differing sized items for easy and secure transport to the shower or elsewhere. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a container with an unobtrusive hook for easy suspension whenever desired.